


The conference

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron goes away on a conference and calls Camille





	The conference

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Drabble series but it’s one of my favorite amille stories I’ve written because it’s just so darn cute

“How’s the conference going?” Camille asked him.

”So far it’s going horribly. The guy sitting next to me wouldn't stop talking about fishing and he’s so loud. Thankfully he’s gone to the bathroom so I’m free to rant away about my troubles.” Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes.

”Sounds like torture.” Camille chuckled as she held the phone up, resting it slightly on her neck as she was in the middle of cooking.

”I miss you.” Aaron sadly says, his tone slightly quivering.

“You’ll be seeing me again soon and I miss you even more.” Camille said.

“I’ll be happy as a clam.” Aaron states.

“Try not to murder that poor man.” Camille replied.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be a good boy.” Aaron smiles.

“I love you, you smartass.” Camille said.

“Not that I’d expect any less from you. I love you too, Cam.” Aaron replied.


End file.
